


Word Painter

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [48]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah likes to watch Sean while he’s writing.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	Word Painter

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #21, observing.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

Elijah loved watching Sean while he was writing. Observing him during the writing process was especially fascinating if Sean was writing in longhand using the fountain pen he favored. When Sean was thinking and pressed the top of the pen against his temple, Elijah often imagined that Sean was transferring his ideas directly into the pen, and then from the pen onto the paper through the ink.

A picture might be worth a thousand words, but to Elijah, Sean’s words were like a gallery in a museum. Rather than a writer, Elijah thought of Sean as a painter of words.


End file.
